pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Newbie
Nooby: "Box Nooby not sound like Regular Nooby" Newbie: ''"That's cause I'm nothing like you. I'm new and improved. I'm Newbie"'' --Nooby talking to his clone, PG Comics, X-Mas Marks the Spot Newbie (known by Nooby as "Box Nooby") is a character in the Pocket God Comics Holiday Special, "Xmas Marks the Spot". He is an evil clone of the Tribe Ookga Chaka pygmy Nooby. Physical Description As a clone of Nooby, he is the same in appearance, apart from him having slightly darker skin, and different eyes, like a lich's, almost being completely black, apart from his green glowing-pupils. Also his two buck teeth are noticably sharper, like fangs. When he makes a comeback in Issue 8, there are visible scars on his chest because of his stab wound in Issue 5. On Issue 24 he is shown to have light green skin, some leftover wounds and some bandages. He also walks with a wooden crutch supporting his right arm. Furthermore, Newbie has gone through more severe pain, which explains all of his injuries. Personality Newbie: ''"Face it, gramps, you struck gold right out of the gates with yours truly. Frankly, I don't know why you're wasting your time with these other Noobs."'' -Newbie on Red's unsuccessful attempts to make other clones According to Red he is highly irritable, prone to violence, and narcissistic to the point of annoyance. To this statement, Newbie responded "If those are my negatives, I'm still in the positive column compared to these cretins". He is, in some cases, sadistic, as evidenced when he packed Nooby into the Ice Hole so he would freeze to death in the cold water. To this accusation, however, he claimed "hearsay". He swore revenge on Red and Nooby two times, and despite him being anatomically correct and not exploding on impact, Red (who is in all sense mentally insane) banished him from his workshop for his bad deeds to other members of his "family". He also was very confident in himself, not phased in his quest to kill Nooby despite the fact that pygmies are immortal ("I'm sure your mortality and I can some to some sort of agreement") He described himself as "not like these Pygmy creatures. I'm advanced. I'm the future." A running gag with Newbie is that he says the wrong meaning of words from time to time. Though others correct him, he still agreed to his own definitions of the words he says. From time to time, Newbie's ultimate goal is defeat Tribe Ookga Chaka, primarly the heart of the team, Nooby. He has lust for immortalty, and managed to survive even the deadliest dangers he encountered. Abilities Despite being a clone of Nooby, he shares basically none of the same traits: he is significantly stronger, faster, and smarter than Nooby. This makes sense because Newbie lifts up Nooby in an attempt throw him into the icy-cold ocean, as shown in Issue 5. However, Nooby mentions that Newbie does not have sheer luck to defeat the latter pygmy, which leads to the clone's downfall. On later issues, Newbie is able to miraculously survive extremely deadly things, despite being a mortal pygmy. There are a few examples of this, such as Newbie being seemingly killed by a temple collapsing on him or being impaled by an icicle, however he still continued to live. While being significantly stronger & faster than Nooby, it was revealed that in Issue 25 that Newbie cannot easily take down Ooga (upon utter-rage after his best friend was killed for good), until Neeboo prevented this from happening by demand. Overview ''X-Mas Marks the Spot'' (Creation) Newbie: ''"Who dares to have the cojones to give me life?"'' -Newbie, upon being created Newbie is the main antagonist of Issue 5. He is cloned from Nooby by Red, who pumps 300 volts of static electricity into the pygmy's brain to give life to his creation. Red shouts "It's Alive!" and another pygmy breaks out of a box (hence the name Nooby gives him). Because he is a clone of Nooby he is similar in appearance to him (see above). However, when Red finds that Newbie stuffed Nooby down the Ice Hole, he banishes him from the workshop. Newbie leaves, swearing revenge on the two of them. He returns during the battle at the end of the comic strip right as Nooby is about to save his friends from the Ice Monster. Newbie and Nooby fight against each other, but the latter pygmy comes out victorious because of sheer luck (see below). 1st Defeat Newbie: ''"No. You outsmarted me by having your Noobs turn that Ice Monster into ice shrapnel. Impossible"'' Nooby: "Maybe Nooby indumbed you them." Newbie: "Mark my words, I'll be back. And when I return...You'll all be sorry!" -Newbie's last words after he is impaled with the icicle before he falls off the edge of the island into the water As Newbie and Nooby are fighting, the clone tells Nooby that he is stronger, faster, and above all smarter than him. However, Nooby points out that the clone is not as lucky as he is, as evidenced when a few seconds later Newbie is impaled an ice shard (shrapnel from the Ice Monster being exploded by Noobs). He marks his revenge on Nooby, Red and the tribe as he falls into the icy sea. He most likely died from the wounds and the sudden shock of falling into the almost freezing water, but it is not known that he has or not. Because he is not a member of Tribe Ookga Chaka, it turns out he did die and there is no way for him to come back. However, it was revealed in Part 3 of'' A Tale of Two Pygmies'' that he somehow survived. ''A 'Tale of Two Pygmies'' (Return) '''Newbie: ''"They thought they defeated me. They thought I was gone forever. Well, they're about to learn the hard way that... you can't keep a good Newbie down!"'' -Newbie's words when he's seen in Issue 8 Newbie did not die from being impaled with the icicle, and somehow he survived. Newbie stole Suns tribes Jewel of Life and uprooted its members. He also plans to get revenge on Tribe Ookga Chaka. ''A Quest Called Tribe (2nd Defeat) '''Newbie:' "You." '''Nooby:' "Nooby?" Newbie:'' "You!"'' Nooby:'' "Nooby again?"'' Newbie:'' "YOU!"'' Nooby:'' "Nooby love playing game with box nooby!'' -Newbie arguing with Nooby in Issue 13. After Newbie had completed his plans on destroying Sun's Tribe's Jewel, the underwater temple began collapsing. In those events, Newbie was crushed under the destroyed temple. It appears that Newbie is now truthfully dead. ''Gem-Cell Research'' (3rd Return) Prediction During a special visit of David Hedgecock at the Pocket God Forums, the CEO of Ape Comics gave some spoilers about the future of the comic, one of them being: "Newbie is not done yet". Furthermore, Issue 19 of the Pocket God Comics revealed that the Seaweed Monster is actually a robot, which used a Gem as a power source, possibly controlled by Newbie. ''The Pygmies Strike Back! Newbie ''did return back to life, this time, being cahoots with Neeboo, the new antagonist of the series. It is revealed in Issue 24 that Newbie is scared of Neeboo, possibly because of his powers. Later, Newbie reveals that he had a deal with Neeboo regarding the gems. Seeing a half of the Gem of Life made Newbie very furious and tries to acquire information about it from Ooga, but Neeboo angrily dismisses his views. Surely enough, Newbie only wants the gems' powers while Neeboo wants the pygmies permanently dead, but also wants the gems' powers plain and simple. Newbie had now picked a pygmy that he wanted dead. Weirdly enough, he gets a bit affected by Nooby's sentence (Newbie's aformentioned weakness, the lack of sheer luck), making him double-think before he gets on to kill. Relationships Nooby Newbie was cloned after Nooby, but unlike him, Newbie was smarter and more evil. So naturally, Newbie believed he was superior to his original. He's made attempts to try and kill Nooby a couple of times throughout the series. Despite this, Nooby somewhat treats Newbie almost like a friend, especially during "The Pygmies Strike back" when he attempted to get Newbie to help them and join with the tribe. Newbie was adamant, but was affected by Nooby's attempts. Ultimately, Newbie kills Nooby, but he doesn't look as happy as he could be. Red Newbie's creator and father. Because of Newbie's evil ways, Red banished him from the workshop and he declared revenge on him. Noobs Like with Nooby, Newbie thinks he's superior to them. Especially since they turned out wrong for unknown reasons. Ooga Newbie hates Ooga, though not to the extent as Nooby. It all comes to a boiling point once Newbie kill Nooby permanently and Ooga declares he'll kill Newbie. Booga While Newbie does hate Booga, he admits that there would be no emotional victory if he kills him for good. Female Tribe He went to their island, drove a wedge between them, and stole their gem. He even stated that he had no problems killing them if it meant he would get their eternal life. Neeboo Neeboo somehow rescued Newbie from the wreckage of the ruins, but doesn't care for him vice versa. Newbie is scared, annoyed, and possibly hate Neeboo. He only follows him so he can get the gem's powers for himself. Trivia *The term newbie or noob is a slang term for a novice or newcomer, or somebody inexperienced in any profession or activity. *Newbie seems to resemble a Possessed Pygmy but with green pupils, not red. *There were rumors in Pocket God for Apocalypse Island that one of the chambers will turn a pygmy into a dark version of himself. This could have possibly added Newbie to Pocket God. However, these were proven false after the release of the last room. *Giving that Nooby is good, it is unknown how Newbie became evil. Either the cloning process had a bug, or there something about Nooby we perhaps do not know of, yet. *Despite being a clone of Nooby, Newbie does not regenate next to the Gem of Life when he was crushed under the rocks in his second defeat. This could be that he would have to be accepted into the tribe in order for it to work. However, he mysteriously came back as shown in Issue 24, now being Neeboo's "assistant". Category:Pocket God Comic Characters Category:Pocket God Comics Category:Antagonists Category:Pygmies Category:Males